The invention relates to a fastening arrangement for drawers, sliding bottoms or other displaceably disposed components which are displaceably disposed by a pull-out slide on a stationary part, such as a furniture body.
Filed contemporaneously herewith are six United States patent applications, commonly assigned to Paul Hettich GmbH and Co.:
The claims, drawings and specification of each of the foregoing applications is hereby specifically incorporated by reference into this specification as if set forth verbatim herein.
German Patent Document DE 73 17 344 U1 shows a fastening arrangement for pull-out slides wherein a connection piece for the connection with a drawer is provided on a slide rail. The connection piece engages in a V-shaped section at a side wall of the drawer so that the drawer is fixedly connected with the slide rail. This fastening arrangement has the disadvantage that the connection piece and the drawer have to be mutually coordinated with respect to their shapes. In addition, in the preassembled condition, the fastening arrangement with the drawer can be furnished only with considerable space requirements.
German Patent Document DE 197 26 466 A1 shows a fastening arrangement in which the side wall of a drawer can be connected by way of a profile rail with a slide rail of a pull-out slide. The profile rail has a hinge-type construction so that the lateral wall of the drawer can be folded into a position parallel to the drawer bottom. Although this fastening arrangement has the advantage that a drawer element in the preassembled condition requires little space when the side walls extend parallel to the bottom, the profile rail is specifically coordinated with the respective side walls and the bottom and cannot easily be used for drawers of different sizes. Furthermore, for the fastening arrangement, no adaptation can take place to different mechanical stress situations.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a fastening arrangement which can flexibly be used for drawers and sliding bottoms of different sizes and constructions and can be adapted to the respective use. In addition, the fastening arrangement is to be produced at reasonable cost.
This object is achieved by a fastening arrangement according to the present invention. If the fastening arrangement has at least two connection parts which can be mounted separately of one another on a rail of a pull-out slide and which are each provided with first and second fastening element for the connection with the rail and a sliding bottom, the length of the sliding bottom as well as the height of the drawer can be selected independently of the fastening arrangement. The fastening arrangement can therefore be used universally for different types of drawers, etc. For example, for high mechanical stress, more than two connection elements can be provided along the rail of the pull-out slide in order to obtain the necessary stability. Despite the module-type design of the fastening arrangements, the fastening arrangement can be stacked in a flat manner in the preassembled condition. The term xe2x80x9csliding bottomxe2x80x9d contained in the claim comprises embodiments in which only a bottom is provided as well as embodiments in which, in addition to the bottom, side walls, frames or similar components are provided for forming a drawer.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, each connection part has a first supporting surface on which the sliding bottom is partially supported, and a second supporting surface is provided which rests on a rail of the pull-out slide. This arrangement is particularly stable and provides a good force reduction. In this case, the connection part may have an approximately Z-shaped section, the supporting surfaces being formed at the two horizontal legs of the xe2x80x9cZxe2x80x9d.
According to another embodiment of the invention, the first fastening element is provided with a detent device which can retain the connection part in an assembled position. This eases the assembly because the unit consisting of the sliding bottom and the connection parts can be assembled with the side walls of a drawer or similar components. A simple construction of the detent devices is obtained if a detent device is integrally shaped to a pin and can engage into a recess of a side wall of the connection part.
The first fastening element therefore preferably comprises a pin which is swivellably disposed on the connection part and which can be inserted into the sliding bottom. This type of a fastening can be easily and rapidly mounted and can be produced at low cost by drilling a corresponding recess in the sliding bottom. A receiving of the pin, which is secure with respect to tilting, in the sliding bottom is ensured if a holding surface is molded to the pin on which holding surface the sliding bottom rests. In order to ensure a uniform support, the holding surface at the pin and the supporting surface on the connection part are arranged at the same level in the assembled condition.
The pin is preferably constructed as a hollow profile so that it maintains a certain elasticity and can also be fitted as a pressed connection into the sliding bottom.
A simple production of the fastening arrangement is permitted if each connection part has a section made of metal which reaches at least partially around a rail of the pull-out slide, and the first fastening element made of plastic material is molded onto the section made of metal. The spraying of plastic material around the connection part can be carried out in a simple manner in only one production step.
In the following, the invention will be explained in detail by means of an embodiment with respect to the attached drawings.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.